Padamu, Bintang Jatuh
by Arionyxle
Summary: Hujan senantiasa mengiringi malam, mencuri rangkaian bintang dan menyembunyikannya dalam kegelapan. Adakah benar bintang jatuh itu? AU. A spiritual-fic with Hinata-centric.


**Disclaimer**: I do not have any rights to the characters below. Everything is owned by Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**: A little bit Christian theme with Alternate Universe, second point of view, OOC(maybe) and Hinata-centric. If you do not like, do not read!

* * *

><p><strong>Padamu, Bintang Jatuh<strong>  
>Arionyxle<p>

* * *

><p>Kau tatap semesta yang bergelimang bintang, bola matamu menari mengelilingi setiap sudut mayapada yang terlihat megah. Bulatan jingga itu menawan, membuatmu lena dalam penuhnya bulan purnama. Kau lengkungkan tipis senyummu kemudian, hendak menyapa malam yang membawa kenyamanan sebegini syahdunya.<p>

Desau angin seakan memainkan indahnya irama dedawai, membius anak-anak rambutmu untuk mengiringi setiap petikan harpa sang peri malam. Bahkan, di setiap kedip matamu tersimpan harap besar.

"_Kaa-san_… kapan _Tou-san_ pulang?"

Kau hanya seorang gadis kecil yang dipermainkan waktu. Terlalu ironi kalau kau meminta untuk lekas dewasa. Kau tahu, kau hanya seorang bocah sepuluh tahun yang tak memiliki mukjizat apapun layaknya nabi.

Sedetik kemudian matamu berdelik, menatap air muka seorang perempuan paruh baya yang sedari tadi duduk memangku tubuh mungilmu. Perempuan itu tersenyum—persis sepertimu.

"Suatu hari nanti, _Tou-san_ pasti pulang… di bawah malam yang sama seperti sekarang," ucapnya seraya mencium ubun-ubun kepalamu.

Usiamu bahkan terlalu mentah untuk mengerti rangkaian kata yang diucapkan ibumu. Kau hanya mengangguk, mencoba memahaminya.

Kau hanya setangkai bunga kecil yang belum mekar benar.

Padahal kau tahu, setiap detik bahkan sepersekian detiknya musim selalu berganti dan ritma cuaca selalu berubah. Benarkah suatu hari nanti akan ada malam yang sama seperti sekarang?

Kau hanya perlu yakin bahwa ibumu tak pernah berbohong, terlebih hanya kepada bocah sepertimu.

Kembali, kau rasakan tenangnya malam. Namun, kau tak pernah tahu ada rahasia apa di balik keremangan sana. Sebuah rahasia yang kelak akan membuatmu berpikir tentang hal yang tak sesederhana sekedar malam.

"_Kaa-san_…" kau sapa wanita itu lagi dalam hangat dan ia pun hanya lebih mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh mungilmu, "apa _Kaa-san_ tahu kalau bintang itu tersenyum padaku?"

Kau pun menunjuk sebuah bintang kecil yang tengah berkerlip di samping rembulan yang tampak membisu.

"Tentu saja… dia ingin menjadi temanmu," bisik ibumu pelan yang sontak berhasil membuat romamu berdiri sesaat.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana aku bisa mendekatinya… sedangkan aku hanya sekecil ini!" keluhmu saat kau menyadari kemustahilan dirimu yang mencoba untuk menggapai bintang. Sekali lagi, kau hanya gadis kecil yang tak bisa apa-apa.

Kau dengar sesaat ibumu menghela napas, mungkin ia hendak menarik ucapannya kembali. Kau dibuatnya memajukan bibirmu seketika. "Tidak, sayang… dia yang akan menemuimu. Dia akan menjatuhkan dirinya dan datang padamu. Saat itu, mintalah sebuah permohonan padanya!"

_Kaa-san_, dia selalu memberimu harapan, bahkan di saat kau kehilangan harapan sekalipun. Dia ingin selalu melihatmu tersenyum, karena hanya dirimu satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bertahan hidup sampai sekarang… tak ada yang lain.

Rona wajahmu terlihat kembali sumringah, begitupun dengan sang rembulan yang terlihat tak lagi muram. Di atas sana ia tampak bernyanyi bersama para bintang di sebelahnya—termasuk bintang kecil itu yang kelak akan menjadi sahabatmu.

**...**

**x**

**x**

**...**

Gerimis telah kau lalui bersama musim penghujan dan paceklik telah kau kunjungi di kala kemarau datang. Berulangkali ditemani jejalan kenangan, meninggalkan kepahitan dan kebahagiaan bagai tahapan etalase dalam sedekade ini.

Dan, kau pun bukanlah bocah kecil yang penuh dengan mimpi lagi.

Parasmu kian membentuk _oval _dewasa, rambut biru tuamu menjuntai panjang menjemput ramping indah pinggangmu. Sekarang, kau setangkai bunga yang telah mekar.

Di satu sore—di usiamu yang baru menginjak dua puluh—langkah kakimu berirama sedikit terburu. Kau tak berpikir untuk berhenti barang sebentar, bahkan untuk sekedar menyusut keringatpun kau tak sempatkan. Tuhan tengah menunggumu, sebuah harapan yang lebih besar siap kau perdengarkan pada-Nya.

Kau susuri trotoar pinggiran toko hanya untuk menghindari cipratan gerimis yang memang telah turun beberapa menit lalu. Napasmu sedikit tersengal, hal tersebut membuatmu sejenak harus menghentikan langkah. Kau atur asupan oksigen dalam paru-parumu. Namun, gerimis makin membesar saja.

Adalah gerimis yang setiap kali datang membawa hitam dan kepekatan, begitupun kilat yang menyambar dari petala langit sana. Mereka bersorak seakan memperolok dunia.

Dalam kegamangan sanubarimu, kau pun kembali mengambil langkah. Bahkan, sesekali hangatnya airmata terjatuh dari sudut matamu, membentuk kontur tak beraturan di atas sepasang pipimu. Kau menangis, merasakan kalut yang tengah berkecamuk. Saat ini, kau hanya tak ingin terlambat menemui Tuhan.

Ada sesuatu yang hendak kau sampaikan pada-Nya, ada harapan yang hendak kau utarakan pada-Nya serta ada sedikit cerita yang hendak kau keluhkan pada-Nya.

Hingga langkahmu kau hentikan di sebuah bangunan berpuncak kayu salib—tanda kebesaran-Nya. Kau lumpuhkan sejenak lututmu tepat di depan pintu katedral tua itu. Kau hendak rebahkan sedikit lelahmu dan singkirkan buliran peluhmu.

Tapi, tidak… kau harus cepat menemui Tuhan.

Kemudian kau bangkit dengan sedikit tenagamu yang tersisa, kau tarik pintu gereja itu. Sesaat, kau dengar gema lonceng dari atas menara sana, seakan membahanakan seantero sore yang ditangisi air hujan.

Perlahan, kau masuki rumah ibadat pengiman Kristus tersebut—layaknya dirimu. Kau lihat ukiran-ukiran bergambar Maria terpampang pada dinding berpalet putih tersebut. Kau terus saja berjalan melewati jajaran kursi menuju kursi terdepan yang terdapat dalam gereja itu. Tak ada jemaat yang kau temui, bahkan pendeta yang biasanya kau jumpai pun tak tampak batang hidungnya.

Kau hanya sendiri bersama Tuhan.

Lalupun kau pilih kursi terdepan pada barisan kanan gereja tersebut. Bahkan, kau tak pedulikan keadaan dirimu yang terlihat menyedihkan—pakaianmu basah, tubuhmu menggigil hebat dan pandanganmu kuyu tak bergairah.

Lekas kau taut serta genggamkan kesepuluh jari-jemari tanganmu, kau pun tutup kelopak matamu setelahnya. Kini, kau tengah terbawa dalam hening dan kesunyian. Hanya terkadang kau merasa sedikit silau dengan penerangan lampu di dalam katedral ini yang sedikit berlebihan.

Kau redam keduniawianmu, kau simpuhkan lembaran kidung suci bersama hatimu. Kau kaitkan selaksa doa di dalamnya.

_Tuhan… aku tak meminta apa, hanya talu senja sebagai penghias mimpi dalam lelapku. Aku tak menghendaki apa, hanya tuai fajar sebagai penerangnya. Kau ajarkanku berbagai kasih dalam klise kehidupan; kau ubah hitam menjadi putih, kau gantikan sephia menjadi berwarna._

_Tuhan… aku tak sanggup kehilangan satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku ingin terus bernapas, bahkan melihatnya meratap kesakitan sedikit saja sudah membuatku menangis sebegini lara. Kau tahu, bukan? Hanya Kaa-san yang sanggup membuatku berdiri sekokoh karang sampai hari ini, hanya Kaa-san yang sanggup meraih jemariku ketika aku berada di tepian jurang._

_Tuhan… aku tak sanggup merajut kisah yang lebih memilukan lebih daripada ini. Bukan hanya sekedar cerita tentang bintang jatuh yang tak kunjung kugapai, bukan sekedar fiktif pertemanan sebuah bintang dengan anak manusia._

_Tuhan… aku tak ingin berharap sesuatu yang berlebihan. Hanya meminta setetes air yang kau alirkan di dermaga surga sana. Izinkanlah Kaa-san meneguknya dan lekas berikanlah ia kesembuhan dari rasa sakit yang dideritanya. Bukakanlah kembali berlian di balik matanya._

_Tuhan… Kau satu-satunya pengharapanku. Sudikah Kau lirik diriku yang lara dalam kesedihan?_

Airmatamu merembas sedari tadi, meneteskan keluh serta kesah yang bergejolak dalam sanubari terdalammu. Kau buka kelopak matamu kemudian seraya menyingkirkan beberapa tetes airmatamu di antaranya, bulatan _lavender_ itu masih tampak sayu. Kau pun benamkan wajah pualammu pada tumpuan telapak tanganmu.

"Hinata…"

Sesuara terdengar menyapa namamu. Kau palingkan lalu sendu wajahmu pada asal-muasal sumber suara tersebut. "Pendeta Asuma?"

Pria itu tampak menghela napas berat, terlihat sekali rona gelisah dari wajah yang selalu tampak berwibawa tersebut. "Ibumu baru saja menghadap Tuhan. Lekaslah pulang… dan ciumlah keningnya untuk terakhir kali!"

Sontak kau tak sanggup lagi membendung lara tangismu, nyaris isakannya menggemakan seisi katedral—beradu bersama lonceng yang tiba-tiba berdentang sama kerasnya. Nyatanya, Tuhan belum sempat mengabulkan doamu.

**...**

Seminggu sudah tiada kenampakan rembulan dalam gulita malam. Pekat itu berlalu begitu saja, tiada pula sapaan ataupun sekedar senyum para bintang. Langit malam senantiasa tak bercorak, seakan tak mampu menampilkan setiap ekspresi yang hendak diutarakannya.

Oh, andai saja hujan tak terus-menerus datang, mungkin purnama tak akan lagi bersembunyi. Begitupun dengan pagi yang datang setelah malam. Fajar merangkak meninggalkan jejak hari, Senin bertemu Selasa… begitu seterusnya.

Adalah kau yang kini tengah berada di samping epitaf sang bunda. Nisan itu telah dipagari bebatuan serta kayu salib yang tadinya bercat putih telah berkombinasi sempurna dengan warna kecoklatan khas lumpur pemakaman.

"Aku selalu menantikan malam yang sama, _Kaa-san_… aku selalu merindukan kehadiran sebuah bintang. Bahkan, sampai sekarangpun aku masih memercayainya… aku selalu yakin kalau bintang jatuh itu memang ada… seperti kata _Kaa-san_."

Kaulah Hinata[1] yang kelopaknya semakin berguguran jatuh seiring penantianmu yang terkikis waktu. Diusapmu gambaran wajah sang bunda yang terpatri di atas tanah merahnya.

Semilir angin menggoyang rerambut biru tuamu, berkibar mengikuti arah ke mana tiupan itu bergerak. Sesekali wangi kembang kamboja jelas menyusup ke dalam lubang hidungmu—beraroma khas pekuburan yang membuat roma turut berdiri tegang.

Namun, tak ada rasa takut atau apapun padamu.

Ditatap olehmu gumpalan-gumpalan mega yang membuat langit semakin tampak pekat—alam raya bagai telah dilelapkan kesunyian. Walaupun begitu, mata kelabumu masih bisa menemukan celah-celah pendar rembulan di antara lamat-lamat halimun yang terus bergerak. Tidak, bahkan semakin lama celah itu semakin meluas saja. Bentangan cahaya kekuningan rembulan semakin menyebar, menghadirkan benderang pada seluruh kuasa malam.

Purnama pun tampak sudah ditemani ribuan gemintang yang mulai berkerlipan. Termasuk bintang kecil itu yang kembali tampak setelah sekian lama tak terlihat.

Senyummu melengkung indah menyaksikan malam yang telah lama kau nantikan kedatangannya. Namun, bola matamu seketika terbelalak mendapati bintang kecilmu bergerak cepat menuruni galaksi langit raya. Kau masih tak percaya akan kenampakan bintang jatuh yang benar-benar nyata.

Cepat-cepat kau pejamkan sepasang matamu serta lekas menautkan jari-jemarimu membentuk sebuah genggaman erat. Oh… tentu saja kau hendak lekas meminta sebuah permohonan.

Sesaat kau rasakan keheningan berteman denganmu, tak kau dengar suara binatang malam, hanya selaksa doamu yang menyapa kemelut malam berbintang ini.

"Hinata…"

Sekilas kemudian sebuah suara menyapa lembut namamu.

Kau pun sontak membuka kelopak matamu mendapati gendang telingamu tersapa oleh frekuensi suara yang cenderung bernada tenor itu. Segerapun kau tangkap sesosok manusia yang berdiri tepat di hadapanmu.

Pria itu?

"_Tou… Tou-san_?" ucapmu dengan nada suaramu yang sedikit bergetar. Sosok lelaki paruh baya dengan kumis tipis serta rambut panjang bersemu gelap itu terlihat samar di antara terawangan purnama yang menembus rindang daun-daun pepohonan. Lelaki itu sontak menerima hamburan pelukan sang putri tunggalnya.

Wajah lelaki itu masih sama. Lima belas tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk menahan kerinduan, terlebih untuk seorang gadis yang lemah sepertimu. Semenjak kau masih menjadi gadis kecil lima tahun, sampai sekarang menjelma menjadi seorang gadis dewasa yang matang—kau tak bisa terus-menerus melihat ayahmu menderita dalam kehidupan jeruji penjara.

Kau masih ingat benar, lelaki itu tertuding sebagai tersangka kasus tabrak lari. Cukuplah, tak usah dikenang.

Rupa-rupanya, kini kau tak harus lagi menyangsikan tentang kemurahhatian sang bintang jatuh—bintang kecilmu.

"Terima kasih atas doa yang telah kau kabulkan, Tuhan… dan aku amat bahagia berteman denganmu, bintang jatuh."

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>:

[1] Hinata - Bunga musim dingin

Sekian. Ini adalah fiksi terakhir dari saya sebelum hiatus untuk Ujian Nasional dan libur panjang(?). Mohon doanya, ya?  
>Sebenarnya, sebelum fiksi ini dibuat dalam bentuk fanfic, fiksi ini adalah sebuah fiksi original yang saya buat untuk mengikuti sebuah perlombaan karya tulis. Padahal jelek begini! #nekat<br>Saya berharap ada sebuah filosofi yang tersirat di baliknya. Padahal pendek begini! =="  
>Berkenan untuk review?<p>

Best regards,  
><strong>::Arionyxle::<strong>


End file.
